Meeting Paige Matthews
by LyronHalliwell9
Summary: Charmed ones as teens, knowing about Magic... But not Paige. when Phoebe joins Magic school, she gets a friend... Full summary inside, with ages. Title may change. Please R&R. xxx
1. Chapter 1

_**SUMMARY:**__** AU. Set when they are teens. Paige knows she is a whitelighter witch, and attends magic school. she also trains to be a whitelighter. the charmed ones have just had there powers activated, and Phoebe is going to do a couple of lessons in magic school per day. Grams is not dead, and Paige knows Leo. The parents also know about Paige, and excepts her for it.**_

_**AGES:**_

_**_**PRUE: 22- Works.  
>PIPER: 19- college.<br>PHOEBE: 17- School.  
>PAIGE: 16- school.<strong>_**_

_**_**DISCLAIMER:**_**__**_** I don't own charmed, But Cheree Sirois-Chermant is mine.**_**_

_**_**(By the way, I'm english, so if I get anything wrong about the education system, I appologize. I've done research, but I might still get it wrong.)**_**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><em><strong>PAIGE'S P.O.V-<strong>_**_

I wake up to the sound of a phone ring. Yawning turn around, to see the time, and to get my phone. I groan to myself when I realize that my phone woke me 10 minutes before my alarm. Well, at least now I know I won't wake up late.

"Hello?" I ask into the phone, while yawning again.  
>"Paige? Are you up?" A delicate voice comes from the other end. The image of my best friend, Cheree, comes into my head.<br>"I am now," I complain, miserabley, while getting out of bed. I hear soft laughter, what makes me smile as well.  
>"Sorry, Paigey. But, I haven't done the science homework..." Cheree trails off, her voice hopefull. It's my turn to laugh now. Cheree may be rebelious in many ways, but I don't think she's ever missed a homework.<br>"Sure, I'll tell you the answers." I assure her. Depending we go to a school for magic, you wouldn't think we'd have to do oridanary subjects, but we do.  
>"Thankyou so much, Paige! You are my hero." She says. I laugh again at her, and starts to list off the answers.<p>

"Morning," I say, as I enter my kitchen. Dad's sitting at the table, reading the newspaper, and mom's making toast. After I had finished telling Cheree the answers to the homework, I showered.  
>"Hey, sweetheart," Mom greets me. Dad just raises an eyebrow.<br>"You're down early- i wasn't expecting you for another, let's say, 20 minutes?" He remarks, and I just roll my eyes.  
>"I would give you ready made toast, but I didn't know you would be up this early." Mom joins in with the joke, though the twinkle in her eye tells me she heard me. I laugh with them. Although these are not my real parents, I couldn't wish for anyone else.<p>

After I finish my breakfast, I tell them that I'm going to go earlier. I wanted to pay a visit to my whitelighter mentor first. They nod. Dad jokes that one of the many advantages of me being able to transport myself is that no-one has to drive me anywhere. I collect my books and stuff for Magic school, before hugging my parents goodbye and orbing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PHOEBE'S P.O.V-<strong>_

As usual, when my alarm wakes me up, I can already hear arguing. I think it is Prue arguing with grams.. about something. God knows what. It's different everytime. I walk out of my room, praying that there is enough hot water left for me to have a nice relaxing shower before school- later today I was going to an new school for a couple of lessons. I wanted to be relaxed for that.

"Morning, Phoebe!" Piper said brightly as she emerged from her room. Everyone knows her as the nice and calm one in this family. Unless you annoy her- then she probaly scarier than Prue.  
>"My shower!" I cry, darting in to there, just as piper began to make her way there. I hear her groan from outside the bathroom.<br>"Phoebe!" She moans.

All of this was normal day-to-day life at the Halliwell manor. No-one would think that three weeks ago, a huge bombshell got droped on us, upon Prue coming back from her travel around the world. We were witches: But not any old witch, but 'the charmed ones'. Grams, naturally, said we should carry on doing our normal things, but practice our craft. I was, after school, go to magic school for a couple of hours to help me. Piper, as she's in college, got out of it. Prue said she'll practice in the basement. God, that place gives me shivers. Sometimes, I hate being the youngest. Growing up, I always wanted a younger sister.

"Morning, grams, Piper," I say, pausing. "_Prue,_" I sneer afterwards. Me and Prue, at the moment, was aruging. Causing us not to get a long so well. Apparently, she doesn't like the way I behave.  
>"Phoebe." She says, pleasantly. I know it's just an act- we promised grams that we had made up. I had forgot to pretend.<p>

"Phoebe- big day today. Later, you'll go to magic school!" Grams says, choosing to overlook my sneer. I smile, weakily. I know that grams is excited over me going to Magic school, as she went there. She was upset that are powers got unlocked to early though. I don't know why- It's awesome. Obviously, I just have preminitions and levitating. But I'm greatful that I used to go to a martial arts lesson. Demons are creepy.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PAIGE'S P.O.V-<strong>_

The next thing I see after orbing is the familiar walls of Magic school's library. It takes a second for me to get over the light-headed feeling. Even though I have been orbing all my life, I never have gotten totally used to it.  
>"Leo," I call for my mentor. As I am a witch-whitelighter, I don't need a whitelighter, but Leo is like it.<br>"Hello, Paige." He says, orbing in front of me. I smile at him.  
>"Hey, Leo," I greet him. "Anyway, I was thinking about our session later today- can we postpone it until tommorow?" I ask. He nods.<br>"Of course- for one, you never miss a lesson. for two, if you want to miss it, it must be important." He say, smiling kindly. If I was to discribe the medic in one word, it would be 'kind'.

"Paige! Paige! Paige!" Cheree says enthuasictly, from behind me, just as blue-white lights engulf leo. I embrace Cheree, grinning.  
>"Hey, Chez," I say, happily.<br>"Hey, Paige! You're here early." She said. I roll my eyes, while laughing.  
>"I wanted to talk to Leo." Cheree nods, understandingly. If anyone understands whitelighters, it's her. Cheree comes from a long line of witches, from both sides of her family, so she has a whitelighter- as well as her family one. Me and Cheree has been friends since we were 5, and I first came here. She's the only one out of my friends who knows that I am a Halliwell, and the fourth daughter of Patricia Halliwell.<p>

"Do you wanna go find the others?" She asks me. I nod. The other consisted of my three other main friends- Nick Taylor, Jack Berry and Sandy Winters. Nick, unlike the others who were of magical descent, was a whitelighter. We had met as Leo and his metor are friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thanks to everyone for reading! xxx Please leave a review, telling me what you likedloathed! XD.**_

_**Lyron. xoxox**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own charmed.**_

_**Thanks to ML (guest) for reviewing.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PHOEBE'S P.O.V-<strong>_

Throughout the day, I'm nervous, I can't seem to forget about Magic school. And my classwork is suffering. Well, my classwork has never been good, but what was, now isn't. I can't even concentrate in Maths, and that's my favorite subject. (Call me mad.. but I like numbers). All I can think off is Magic school. I guess it's like going to your new school for the very first time- actually, it's exactly like that. At all the schools I have ever been to, I have always fit in straight away. But what if I don't now? I mean, I'm not used to magic, and everyone else will be. Plus, I'm a Charmed One- that can make me become 'popular', to be used. Or it could make me very un-popular, as I'm supposed to be more powerful than them. That's another worry- what if I turn out to not be very good at Magic?

"Phoebe? Are you okay?" My friend, Lydia, questions me at lunch. I Look up at her, disturbed from my worries. She looks at me, expectantly.  
>"Pheebs?" She asks. I exhale, deeply before answering.<br>"Yeah, I'm fine." I assure her- what else would I tell her. I'm nervous, because I'm going to a school for witches later? She'd call me crazy. Lydia doesn't look convince, but doesn't press the issue further, much to my happiness.  
>"So, Later, you wanna go shopping?" She inquires. I go to nod, but then I remember about Magic School.<br>"Sorry, I can't. I've got a.. family thing." I lie, not meeting her eye. She can tell when I'm lying. Everyone can. I cannot lie for toffee. Lydia nods, excepting it. I'm shocked that it worked so well. I have a feeling the 'family thing' excuse is going to become my most used lie. No-one can question a family thing. I suppose I have an an advantage, since my mother's deceased, so no-one wants to, as it could be something to do with her.

At the end of the day, Grams is meant to meet me outside of my school. I tell Lydia and my other friends, who I normally walk home with, that she's meeting me. Lydia has a flash of concern, before smiling and walking away. Maybe she's worried what this 'family thing' is. I would be if I was in her place. As I approach where Grams is, the nerves come back, and there are butterflies in my stomach.  
>"Hello, Phoebe." Grams says, embracing me. I pull back from the hug quicker than usual, as who knows could see me hugging my Grams.<br>"Hey, Grams." I greet her. She leads me down a couple of streets, where no-one was, before talking again.  
>"Leo will orb you, today. Normally, you'll have time to go home first, but they want to talk to you first. You will have a potion with you, what will take you there, on other days. But, Gideon was thinking of making a magical doorway to their, from our house." Grams informs me. I nod.<br>"Leo!" Grams calls, and Leo appears in a flash of blue-white lights.  
>"Is she ready?" He asks, looking straight at Grams. Grams nods.<br>"Just be careful with her, Leo." Grams says. Am I not here? Do I have a name? Leo then turns to me, gives me a brief smile before orbing us. I didn't even hug Grams goodbye.

* * *

><p>I still can't believe how big Magic School is. At the weekend, I had a look around here- Gideon insisted. Apparently, to fimilarize myself with the surroundings. I remember from my tour that Leo had orbed me to Gideon's office. I notice the Elder sitting at his desk, writting on a piece of paper, with a quill. It looked like he was signing it.<br>"Ahh, Phoebe. Leo, you can go." Gideon dismisses Leo, who bows his head and orbs away. I didn't want him to leave- somehow, even though I've only know Leo for a couple of weeks, It make me feel less nervous with him here.  
>"Phoebe, as you also have normal school, you will only have two lessons. On some days, three." Gideon tells me what I already know. "In Magic School we believe in good, obeident behavior, and I expect your behavior to be that. I have seen your normal school record- I would appreciate it if you didn't disturb the lessons and the school system like that. As you are a Halliwell, people would copy your disruptive behavior, if you did. even the people who didn't normally make a fuss. Your class has been informed of your arrival, and been told to behave, and not shun you for being a Charmed One. If any do, please tell me." Gideon pauses, to make sure I understood what he had said. To be honest, I was affended by it. My disruptive behavior? I wasn't that bad... was I? Or were they that snobbish here? Maybe I didn't want to go- I cannot stand snobs.<br>"Here is your schedule. I'll walk you to your lesson." Gideon hands me my schedule. I read the first lesson. _Witch History._ I wonder what that'll be about.

I'm early. I know that for sure. The class is empty. I hate being early. Especially on your first day.  
>"Hello, Gideon. Phoebe." A curly blonde haired female greets us as we enter. Judging by her black robes, I'd say she is the teacher.<br>"I'm Proffesor Elliot. Your teacher." She holds out a long, pale hand. I shake it. for someone who looks so delicate, she isn't half strong.

* * *

><p><strong><em>PAIGE'S P.O.V-<em>**

After departing ways with Cheree, I head into my class. _Witch history._ What joy. The teacher, Pro. Elliot, literally has it in for me. for no reason... well no reasonable reason. As I enter the classroom, I get a surprise. Sitting in the seat next to mine, is a new girl. I know, though, it's not any normal new girl- It's Phoebe Halliwell, My sister.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thanks for reading. xxx Short entry on Paige's half, so sorry for that. I was thinking about this during maths, so that's why Phoebe's favorite subject is maths. Please review to tell me what you LovedLoathed.**_

_**Lyron. xoxox**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**disclaimer:**__** i don't own Charmed, unfortunately. :(**_

_**Thanks to GirlOnFire33, ObsessedwReading, Mdaw99 for your reviews. xxx**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PAIGE'S P.O.V-<strong>_

I have known about the Halliwells ever since I can remember. I got told about my destiny when I was little. It was the best thing- in magic school, I would be much more powerful, expessially since I can orb. But, as much as I always wanted to meet them, I knew I couldn't. They wasn't raised as witches- they had their powers bound. So, I never could meet them. So, naturally, when I found out that Phoebe was coming here- I knew it was the perfect chance to get to know them. Or, one of them, at least. That's why I asked Leo if I could skip today's mentor lesson. I wanted to make friends with her, after class. Maybe she'll like me- I couldn't stand it if she didn't like me. I had been waiting for this moment all my life.

I sit down heavily onto the chair, swinging my bag on the desk. Phoebe jumps at the loud sound, and I flash her an apologetic smile.  
>"Hey." I say, a lump forming in my throat. I had been dreaming of this lesson for 3 days now. I wanted it to turn out good. I hope it'll turn out good.<br>"Hey." She says back. I notice the worry in her eyes, and I smile reassuringly at her. Today was her first day- well, afternoon- at Magic School, and I was going to make sure it went fine.  
>"Paige Matthews." I hold out my hand. She takes it, gingerly, before saying her name.<br>"Phoebe Halliwell." Her voice is quiet. I nod.  
>"I know." I tell her, what causes her to raise an eyebrow.<br>"How?" She asks me, suspiously. I laugh, lightheartedly.  
>"A charmed one at school? <em>everyone<em> knows your name." I point out. she goes a light pink.  
>"Oh, yeah." She says, as it dawns on her. I laugh, again.<br>"Don't worry- now you won't have to keep saying your name." I try to make her feel less embarressed. After all, what are sisters for- and hopefully friends.

"settle down, class." Pro. Elliot raises her voice, silencing the class.  
>"Okay, I'd like to welcome Phoebe Halliwell-" Prof. Elliot gets inturrupted by the class, muttering.<br>"Wow! _you'r__e_ the Halliwell girl!" A boy, Declan, says. I give a look.  
>"Shut up, Dec," I tell him, making it obvious he's being an idiot. He goes as red as his hair. Everyone knows that he has a hopeless crush on me.<br>"I said, settle down! Yes, she is a Halliwell, but please, don't make a fuss!" Elliot Yells, and once more, we are quiet.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PHOEBE'S P.O.V-<strong>_

I notice her as soon as she enters the room. she's got brown wavy hair, and there's something about her what makes me focus on her. she sits down next to me, and immeditatley she smiles at me. I feel my lips twitch, but they probaly don't form something recconisable as a smile. Her bag makes me jump, and she gives me an apologetic look. Way to go Phoebe! Now i look like a coward. I look back at the girl, and to my surprise she's still smiling.  
>"Hey." she says. I gulp. First student to talk to me. I so do not want to mess this up.<br>"Hey." I try to sound confindent, but my voice is quiet. Great. Now I'm going to seem weak. She smiles, almost reasuringly at me.  
>"Paige Matthews." She holds out a delicate pale, long hand. I look at it warily, then decide to take it. I have to say my name, now. Hopefully, she won't blank me.<br>"Phoebe Halliwell." My voice is even more quiet than before. she nods.  
>"I know." I feel myself look at her in surprise. I raise my eyebrow. Is her power Telepathy? That'd be cool...but strange.<br>"How." I know my voice sounds suspious. She laughs, and I suddenly feel awkard.  
>"A Charmed One at school? Everyone knows your name." How could I be so stupid! I feel myself go red.<br>"Don't worry- now you won't have to keep saying your name." I can see she's trying to make me feel less awkard- it sort of works.

"Settle down, Class!" Professor Elliot tells everyone in a stern voice. The class falls quiet.  
>"Okay. I'd like to welcome Phoebe Halliwell-" Before she could carry on with her sentence, the whole class errupts into talking. I might not be able to hear everything that is said, but I know it's about me.<p>

"wow! You're the Halliwell Girl!" A boy with bright red hair says, in a loud booming voice. Paige turns around, glaring.  
>"Shut up, Dec!" She scolds him. He goes as red as me- and because of his hair, that is not a good look. I think me and Paige might actually become good friends.<br>"I said, settle down! Yes, she's a Halliwell, but please, don't make a fuss!" Professor elliot's voice is loud, and it hurts my ears. Once again, the class falls silent.

* * *

><p><em><strong>thanks for reading. xxx<strong>_

_**i know, short entry! don't be annoyed- next chapter is Paige and Phoebe bonding! The other sisters will come into it later. Right now, I'm very sad. :( In the Uk it's raining, and I've got drenched! :'(. And my sister tells me it's meant to be going on for another month! *sad face*. Do you know what might make me happy? Reviews! (Positive or negative.) They make my day. *Sigh***_

_**Lyron xoxox**_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue.

Thanks to ObsessedwReading for the review.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PHOEBE'S P.O.V-<strong>_

During the lesson, me and paige had got talking- she was quite nice. She let me copy her notes previously from the lesson before- what I needed to have to understand the rest. After lesson, I hear my name being called. I stop, and wait for Paige to catch up.  
>"Hey" she greets. I smile at her.<br>"So, I was gonna go to the library to study a little, and I thought since you probaly need to catch up- you'd like to join me?" She sounds so hopeful. I nod, grinning.  
>"Unless you need to go to your home." She says, quickly. I shake my head.<br>"No, I'm free." I tell her. Her grin widens.  
>"Great! I'll take you there, then." As we head towards there, talking, I think how I may actually enjoy my time here- as long as I'm with Paige.<p>

The library here is huge- unbelievably huge. And the books! I've never been a fan of librarys, but even I was amazed.  
>"You like it?" Paige asks me. I turn to face her, smiling.<br>"It's not your average library- I never thought I'd be wowed at one." I tell her, and she laughs, loudly, earning a disaproving look from the librarian.  
>"Everyone has that same opinion." She says. I look curiously at her.<br>"Did you?" I wonder. She shrugs.  
>"I've gone here since I was 4- I can't really remember my opinions on it. I just know I'll never go into a bigger library." She tells me, and I nod.<p>

After a lot of disaproving looks, laughter and jokes, I finally see the time.  
>"Oh my God! The time!" I say, getting another look. Paige looks at the clock, and her expression mirrors mine. Shock.<br>"Wow. That passed quickly. I never thought I'd spend this much time studying." she exclaims. I nod in agreement.  
>"I never thought a first day would be so much fun." I tell her honestly. I may of known her for a couple of hours, but I feel like I've known her life. And to be even more cheesy, I feel like all my life I've missed something-like a sister- and has found one. It's a nice feeling. Paige laughs.<br>"Well, I'm glad I could make you like your first day here." She says, her eyes lit up with happiness.  
>"I wish I could stay longer- but my Grams will worry." I tell her, reluctanly. Paige is really nice. Paige nods.<br>"Yeah- if I don't get back, my parents will worry." We hug- I feel close to her already.

"Bye, Phoebe." She says. I smile.  
>"See ya tommorow, Paige." She orbs away. Wait- orbs? She can orb? Does that make her a whitelighter? But she showed me magic! Maybe one of her parents is a witch and the other a whitelighter. Yes, that makes sense. I just naturally asumed that it wouldn't be allowed, but what did I know? I call for Leo, edgily. I was still getting used to the whole witch-orbing-magic thing. Leo comes, immediatley.<br>"ready to go home?" He asks, though that is obvious. I nod, and then all I see is bluey-white lights. I wonder if that's why they're called whiteligters.

* * *

><p>"You enjoy your day?" grams asks me. Prue and Piper listen, though they are making out that they are not. I nod, grinning.<br>"Yeah! It was really fun!" I exclaim. Grams raise an eyebrow. I guess she didn't execpt me to be so ethusiastic.  
>"I met this girl-" I begin to explain, when Prue inturrpts me.<br>"Wow, Pheebe, A _girl!_ Are you turning the other way." She says. Piper sniggers at that. I know she taking the piss out of me becasue the sentence for a girl is 'I met a boy'.  
>"Prue, don't be mean to your sister. Phoebe- carry on." Grams scolds.<br>"Well, her name's Paige Matthews." I tell her. At this, Grams raises an eyebrow, but indicates for me to carry on talking.  
>"So, she's been real nice to me. We studied a little after lesson, so I could catch up with everything." I say, happily. I'm so happy my day actually went well. All my worry was for nothing.<br>"She seems nice." Piper remarks to me. I nod.  
>"By the way, she orbed- but is a witch. Do they tend to have kids?" I ask grams. Grams hesitates before answering.<br>"rarely, but yes." She says, edgily. I can tell that she's not telling me the truth- or the whole truth, at least.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PAIGE'S P.O.V-<strong>_

"Have a nice day, sweetie?" Mom asks me as I walk through the lounge. I nod. I was still smiling from earlier. I can't believe the meeting between us went so well. We huged! I hugged my big sister!  
>"Yeah." I think about telling her that I met Phoebe. She knows about them- she says that when I'm older I can talk to them. She would say I can any time I want now, but as they're still young it might not turn out right, and as they don't know about magic, it might be awkard. I told my mom that I had found out that they know.<br>"Phoebe Halliwell joined my class." I say, like I didn't know that she was previously. I can't keep anything from my parents. Mom looks up.  
>"really?" She said. I nod.<br>"I made friends- don't worry, Mom, I won't tell her I'm her sister. I just want to get to know her." I assure her. Mom nods.  
>"good. I like that you're making friends with her." she says. I lean down, and hug mom.<br>"I love you, Mom." I say. I can feel her smile.  
>"and I love you, Paigey." I straighten up.<br>"I'm going out, mom, with Cheree." I tell her. She nods.  
>"Don't be late, Honey." I smile, nodding, and then I get my jacket and heads out.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading. xxx Yet again, I appologize for the short entry. Will get longer, I promise. A little of Paige and Phobe there- hope you enjoyed it. And Grams is lying to Phoebe about how rare witchlighters are? We all know why. I decided to do a little scene between Paige and her mom.<strong>_

_**I'm ill of school so I thought I'd do an update. I watched Chris-crossed earlier, what was nice. It also made me think about updating. While I was writting some of this, I listened to How Soon Is Now. (Charmed theme tune.) That helpe inspired it.**_

_**Hope you loved reading this! Xxx**_

_**Lyron. xoxox**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**disclaimer: **__** dont own, dont sue.**_

**_First of all i am so sorry that this has taken me so long! Life has been busy. Ive had a lot of homework, like studying for exams and doing media coursework. As well my birthday happened, then X:men days of future past came out what was awesome but it distrated my fanfic thoughts. Went to see the fault in our stars. Cried. But in other news, i should update more. Its two weeks till summer holidays, so then it will be six weeks of free time! Hope there are still viewers. I know its been 5 months. _**

**_Now, on with the fanfic!_**

**_PHOEBE'S P.O.V._**

I walk into the kitchen, wide awake and ready for school.

"Someone's cheerful." Prue grumbles. Mornings arent her thing.

"I just want the day to be gone so i can go to magic school and see paige." I say. Prue rolls her eyes. I ignore her. Im glad ive found a friend whi doesnt care im a charmed one and is actually really nice and fun to be around.

I walk into the classroom, in magic school. Paige gives me a little wave. Next to her, on one side is a girl with curly honey brown hair. I sit down next to paige, uneasy about the girl.

"Hey! Cheree. Youre phoebe, right?" She says, in a light, bubbly voice. She gives me a chesire grin that i cant help but return.

"Hey." I say to them both. Were all smilling. Yesterdays thoughts seems pity now. The teacher walks in, and begins to teach, and yet again paige lets me copy her notes.

"Do you have to go home straight away?" Paige asks me, after lessons. I shrug.

"Grams never gave me strict orders to. Why?" I inquire. Paige shrufs and smiles again. Shes a very happy, smiley person.

"Do you want to... study again?" She asks me. Both her and cheree look intently at me. I grin widely.

"Sure. I just gotta phine grams." I tell them. I was so happy. Paige and Cheree are so nice? There is something else to paige... she feeks really special... i have a feeling im going to love being here.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry fir it being so short. Still trying to get my muse inspiring. Also sorry for grammar mistakes. Im not good at it and i got zero sleep last night.<strong>

**Please review.**

**Lyron. Xxxx**


End file.
